Fornever gone
by lilfoi
Summary: It's been three years since the tamers had the final battle, and they learned the only thing harder than being a tamer is being a teen. But when new and old threats arise and resurface, will the tamers be able to balance out their lives, or fail to win?


"Stop touching me Ryo" Rika exclaimed as she walked in the direction of the two oldest Tamers, Takato Jeri. It had been nearly

three years since the final D-reaper battle, three years since their digimon came back to them, and three years was plenty

enough time to grow up. Several notable changes had occurred in the Tamers. Takato's fashion style had changed drastically,

today he wore a white and red jacket with a black shirt underneath it and pants that matched the jacket. Takato's glasses

were replaced nowadays with a pair of slick shades, he was on to a more retro look and had gotten very interested in

computers now, almost to the point where his interest in them was comparable to that of Izzy, at the moment he even carried

a laptop in his hand Guilmon at his right side, and Jeri to his left. Jeri was able to overcome the trauma the D-reaper had

caused her over a period of time with Takato's help, as a result the two had became very close, but nothing romantic was

being planned between the two. Jeri was almost sure that Takato wanted to but was to shy. Even a few minutes before they

had been gently flirting and Takato complemented her daily! She tended to wear a black leather jacket with a matching black

skirt, and black sneakers, she continually argued however that she was not goth. Henry was still alone romantically, he'd tried

dating a great many girls but found many of them uninteresting or simply annoying, he had thus given up regarding his

romantic life, and continued his martial arts, mastering the level of third degree black belt in both jujutsu and tae kwan do. "I

said leave me alone Ryo" Rika yelled. Rika was more open than ever in some ways yet more secluded in others. She was quick

to open up to people, she tried new things and had lots of friends, however parts of her were still dark and mysterious even to

her closest friends and her current boyfriend Ryo. She, like Jeri, preferred the all black attire and wore lots of black leather

which continued to give her that dark and mysterious look. Ryo was the same as always. He was smooth talking, stupid and

straightforward. However he, like Rika, had noticed was getting more pigheaded and arrogant by the day. Recently Rika had

felt like he was being that way around her too much and this was causing the tension. "I'm sorry" Ryo replied "next time I'll get

you in bed and…" "Shut up!" Rika yelled and pushed him, "you're so stupid, I can't take it." "Ok ok sorry" he finally said

"whatever" she shrugged and turned towards the tamers. "Late again for our little Rendez-vous" Henry said. "Oh what were

you two doing?" Terriermon teased. "You know how it is" Ryo exclaimed "I get it in." "Oh, shut up!" Rika exclaimed again.

Takato and Jeri chuckled to themselves, while Rika and Ryo argued in the background. "It's getting worse and worse every

day" Jeri whispered laughing. "I know," Takato said chuckling, however he was suddenly serious, "I'm getting a little worried

though that it might lead to a break up." "They don't seem happy, maybe they should break up" Guilmon suggested. "Guilmon!"

Takato exclaimed. Calumon popped out from behind Jeri. "Everyone should just be happy!" he exclaimed and danced with

Guilmon the two started playing together. Takato came behind Jeri and tickled her. "You devil you!" Jeri managed to cough out

in the middle of her uncontrollable laughter and tickled him back. _We're flirting again, _Jeri thought to herself. "_Why doesn't he ask _

_me out damn it?!' _she asked herself, then continued until they were interrupted by Henry. "Ok love birds" Henry said "we're

almost ready to go, at least once these two are done…" he said looking towards Rika and Ryo. The two were still bickering. "I

swear to god Ryo," she exclaimed. Suddenly Ryo hugged her and held her close. "Ok, ok I'm sorry for real this time" Ryo said.

The two mumbled backed and forth, and no one could make out what they were saying but it seemed to break the tension.

Rika was still in Ryo's embrace when she turned towards the tamers, "so we still doing this?" she asked, looking towards the

city. "yeah" Takato said "let's go." Renamon gave Ryo a dirty look as Rika and Ryo kissed. Rika and Renamon had stayed close

over the years and were better friends than Rika was with any human. However Renamon didn't agree with the way Ryo had

been acting towards Rika lately, however she let it slide. Always stayed in the background saying nothing, because she

thought Rika was happy and she did not want to disturb her happiness, however she knew if it got any worse, that Ryo was in

for an ass whopping. "You did bring your stuff right?" Henry asked looking at everyone. They all nodded picking up various

instruments that had been lying on the ground. Jeri had a base guitar, Ryo played electric guitar. Rika who was on drums pulled

her drum sticks out her pocket. Henry who was on piano needn't bring anything along, and neither did Takato who was

singing. "Remember this is a benefit concert for victims of the tsunami in China" Henry reminded the group. A deadly tsunami

had hit China recently and the effects were devastating. What was probably more amazing however was the amount of fame

that the Tamers were able to acquire within a period of two years. A year after the fight with the D-reaper, the tamers decided

to establish their own band "The Digidestined," and shortly after a Japanese style battle of the bands they received

widespread popularity even achieving 3rd on the charts worldwide, and with their first album "Digitally Impossible" they

achieved close to worldwide fame. They were also avid about charity and today they were doing a benefit concert which had

become sold out in a matter of minutes at a huge theater in the park. "Ok let's rock 'em!" Henry said and ran towards the

theater the rest of the Tamers following behind him. It was fun living the stage life. Hastily they ran through the crowd of fans,

who lifted them up and carried them on to the stage where the mic, piano drums and amps were set up. "Y'all ready!" Takato

yelled into the mic as the other Digimon Tamers set up and prepared to perform. The crowd cheered at the sound of Takato's

voice and prepared themselves for a mixture of Rap and Rock. Takato winked at Jeri cueing her to get ready to start singing

and they performed the highlight of their album "Digitally Impossible"

Takato:

_Turn me up and digivolve me_

_Start again so we can resolve-we_

_As a people make a change _

_And cross the new age _

_Like the stars in outer space _

_Ain't nothing we can't do_

_Impossible ain't nothing new_

_Girl of my life dreams come true_

_Make me so happy that I got you_

_So don't give me that same blank stare _

_I know you seem me standing here_

_The odds are stacked all up against me and you_

_But that don't mean we can't make our dreams come true_

_Ask me what am I going to do?_

_I'm going to prove what's digitally impossible is truly possible times two_

Jeri:

_We're going crazy over here and we came to rock_

_We ain't going to stop until we get to the top_

_'Cause what's digitally impossible, digitally impossible, _

_Is actually possible times two_

_We know we can do it_

_Nothing to it_

_A challenge it may be_

_Is just an excuse stopping you from being what you want to be_

_Now what's digitally impossible, digitally impossible _

_Is really possible times three_

The crowd sang along to the song and enjoyed and everyone cheered for them when the song was finished. It was followed

by a few of their other songs and they went off stage three hours later. Soon everyone was backstage loading their things on

to their tour bus and tired as hell. "Whoo that never gets old" Takato said walking up the stairs in to the bus. "The fans love

you Takato!" Henry exclaimed almost jealously as he walked in. "So tired" Terriermon sighed, "you didn't do anything" Henry

said laughing. Rika and Ryo came on next and walked down the aisle towards the back of the bus. "Good job Rika" Ryo said

tapping her ass. Rika returned the favor by kicking him in his. "I told you that ain't your fricken property" she said somewhat

jokingly, and then she hugged him from behind. "Love you baby" she said "you say that now" he replied. He turned around and

kissed her. Jeri sat down next to Takato and leaned on him. Takato blushed slightly. "Everyone taking the train home today

right?" Takato asked as the bus pulled away. "They put our car on right?" asked Jeri looking up at Takato. "The personalized

one?" Renamon inquired appearing from the shadows. "Yeah" Rika replied, "that's what goggle head over there said" referring

to Takato. Takato had worn goggles before he moved on to his shades, Rika had called him goggle head for all those year and

now the name kind of stuck. "We are getting on the personalized one right Takato?" Guilmon asked. "Right Takato?" Calumon

chimed in merrily. "Right Takato?" Henry couldn't help but chime in. "Right Takato?" Jeri asked "Yes!" Takato yelled, the bus hit

a bump and everyone flew into the air and landed back down with a thud. "The personalized one" Takato said almost laughing.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and then laughed too. "Oh look we're there" Takato thought aloud, the group looked

towards the station, there was a silver train there. In the middle of all the cars, was one special car that was purple and said

_The Digidestined _on it_. _There were even little manga characters drawn on the side of the train made to look like the tamers."Oh

yeah!!" Ryo exclaimed. "It's pretty nice" Rika said in admiration. "Let's go!" Henry cheered. "Let's go" everyone agreed and ran

to the train instruments in hand, they jumped the metal poles that blocked them from going towards the train, despite the

protest of the ticket acceptor and boarded their car on the train. It was a real wild moment. They all jumped onto the train just

as it was pulling away from the station. Aboard the train, they could see that all of the rush was worth it. The car had been

modeled just the way the tamers wanted it, they had everything they needed, there were about four rows of seats which were

modeled for the comfort ability of a couch in the front, in the back, there was a recording room, a set of beds and even amps for

them to hook up to. Bean bags lined the back of the train, it was amazing. ON the recording room window there was a sign

that read _Play as loud as you want, the car's sound proof._ Everyone was so amazed by the train, the reasoning being that the

train was their everyday mode of transportation, but for the rest of their career they would ride home in style. "I'm going to go

work on something" Rika said walking towards the recording room. "Yo I'm going to sleep" Ryo said and sat on a bean bag, he

was out in a minute. Takato, Henry and Jeri sat on the couches. Henry sat on one side of the aisle and Takato and Jeri on the

other. They didn't talk for a long time, the train ride was long and soon it was dark. Rika emerged out of the studio room for a

minute, sat down and then fell asleep next to Ryo. The digimon followed suit. Henry looked out the window to think and then

turned to look at Takato. A comment came off his lips and it seemed to come out of nowhere. "Sometimes I miss the old days,

when we were younger, going to the digital world, fending off enemy digimon, I know the stress was up at that time but

somehow it seemed, easier like a more enjoyable life. I mean don't get me wrong I enjoy being an international superstar or

whatever but man to be a tamer again…" he pulled out his digivice "that would sure be something." "I know what you're

saying," Takato said pulling his digivice out as well, "amazing I still have this thing" he commented. "Me and Guilmon haven't

seen action in so long. I crave to be challenged, pushed against the odds, but the digital world is safe, and Azulongmon and

the rest of the digimon sovereigns have got it under control." Jeri had a sad look in her eye, Takato looked into her eyes. He

assumed she never really got over the D-reaper incident, and the loss of Leomon, so all this talk of the good ol' days reminded

Jeri of hard times. "Sorry Jeri I know this is a hard conversation for you." "No it's all right" she said wearily "I'm just sleepy."

With that word Jeri's head rolled back and she started to fall asleep. Takato took off his Jacket and draped it over Jeri. "Well

then sleep tight I guess." Jeri blushed some but then went to sleep. A few more minutes passed by and there was an awkward

sort of silence between Takato and Henry but both of them knew the conversation was not over. Once Henry was Jeri she was

asleep he started talking to Takato again, this time however on a different topic. "You really do like her don't you?" Henry

asked. "Wha!?" Takato asked blushing, falling back, and accidentally bumping into Jeri; waking her up. She opened one eye

and listened. "You can be honest with me Takato, Henry said "we've been friends for a while you can trust me with whatever

secrets you have, I won't tell Jeri promise." Takato took some time to think about what Henry had said, and then decided it'd

be stupid not to trust any of the tamers and proceeded to speak. Takato got serious all of a sudden. "Yea Henry, I like her, I

might even be able to say that I love her." Jeri started to listen attentively. "So then why don't you ask her out?" Henry

questioned. _Same thing I ask myself all the time_ Jeri thought to herself. Takato sighed. "Henry, it's really deeper than you think"

he said looking towards Rika and Ryo. "I'm not just trying to dater her. Jeri's had a real bad past, and the person who dates

her is responsible for making sure that she can still feel secure despite the fact that all of that happened to her." He paused

and wiped his eyes, Henry noticed he was close to crying. "The person who dates her needs to be able to support her, and

that's why" he said putting his head down "I can't support her like I know she needs to be and for that reason, for that reason

only I won't go out with her and until I can be there for her, I refuse to ask her out." Henry looked at him and gave him a

handkerchief. "Yo it's ok I understand" he said, Takato wiped his eyes and the train came to a stop, they were at the station,

Rika and Ryo's drop off point. Both of them were sleeping. "Wakey wakey" Henry said to the couple then walked over and

shook the two "we're at the stop." Ryo was the first to wake up. "Let's go" Ryo said to Rika, she refused to move. "Ok then we

do it my way" he said and picked her up like a baby. "See ya guys!" he said stepping onto the platform, the train pulled away.

Henry gave Takato one last look making sure he was fine and then turned in the opposite direction to sleep, his stop was the

next twenty minutes ahead and he had lots to think about.

"Ryo stop following me" Rika demanded, she didn't sound annoyed but it was almost like she was teasing him, "don't you have

your own house?" She asked entering her house door and taking off her shoes. "My home is wherever you are baby" he

replied, Rika wasn't fazed "hah now you're trying to be romantic huh?" She continued into the house, Ryo followed. "Uh uh"

she said "shoes off you know the rule." "Yeah yeah" Ryo said removing his shoes. "Hey Miss Nonaka" he shouted, no answer

"Miss Nonaka!?" "She's not here" Rika replied. "Huh?" Ryo asked "I saw her at the benefit concert." "Yeah I know" Rika said

turning the stove on, "she had to leave for France after that, it's just for a day or two." She went to the refrigerator to get an

egg when Ryo came and hugged her from behind. "So we have the whole house to ourselves?" he asked trying to send Rika a

subliminal message, she understood. He was close enough however for her to smell his breath, her eyes started to water and

she pushed him away. "God damn you've been smoking again Ryo?" she asked annoyed, she got closer to him and sniffed

again "and by the smell of it drinking too." Ryo attempted to touch his lips to hers. "No don't kiss me with that mouth" she said

"my grandmother died just last year from lung cancer as a result of smoking, I thought that would at least make you stop." "It's

really not that serious babe." "Yes it is Ryo!" Rika shouted, "I'm not going to lose you to your own stupidity." "Listen Rika" he

said moving towards her "I just want to…" "You're drunk too aren't you? Get out Ryo get out!!" she screamed. "Hey I'm the

boss here" he said "no you get the fuck out of here NOW!!" She screamed. " I ain't got to do shit!!" he yelled back "No, no, get

out, get out, GET OUT!!" she screamed and pushed him. "Get out" she screamed again pushing him still harder and harder.

"GET OUT!!" and with one final push he was out the door, Rika slammed it shut and locked everything, then slid down the door

to the floor breathing heavily. Renamon appeared next to her and picked up Rika. "Come on let's go Rika" she said "no no I'm

fine really Renamon" Rika said dellusionally, Renamon put her down and let her walk. "I just need to…" and then all Rika

remembered was a thud, seeing a worried Renamon and a dark world engulfing it all.

Rika awoke to Renamon sitting by her, she was in her bed, she was able to assert that Renamon must have put her there.

"Thanks" Rika said, Renamon just nodded "guess I overdid it a little?" Rika asked. "Yeah" Renamon said "I'm just glad you're

awake." "How long have I been out?" Rika asked. Renamon picked up the alarm clock next to her bed. "About twenty minutes"

she replied. "That Ryo" Rika said feeling a little bad "he's so stupid!" Renamon put her hand on her head. "Don't over exert

yourself" she said. "I know" Rika replied sitting up in bed, Renamon looked at her almost gloomily. "If you must date a boy" she

said "I think you should get rid of Ryo and get back with him." Rika became pouty. "Uh uh not again." "You don't even know

who I'm talking about" Renamon said. "Yes I do" Rika replied," you talk about him all the time like he's so great, he never even

had time for me." "He was on the verge of becoming one of the greatest karate masters of our time, he just needed to focus

on his work." Silence from Rika's side of the bed. Renamon sighed, then handed Rika the house phone "at least call him and tell

him what happened, he worries about you, you know?" "Whatever" Rika replied picking up the house phone and starting to

dial the number. She pressed the phone to her ear. Renamon got up and started to walk away. "You still care" she joked. Rika

picked up a stuffed animal off her bed and threw it at Renamon knowing that Renamon would just disappear which she did.

"Hate you!" "Love you!" Renamon laughed back. "Yeah yeah" Rika laughed and waited for the guy on the other end of the line

to pick up.

Henry had just stepped on to the station platform when he got the call on his cell phone. Flipping it open he quickly looked at

the caller ID. "Rika" he thought aloud and flipped it open. "Hey is there a problem? You and Ryo got home right." "Yeah" Rika

responded on the other side of the line. She hugged her teddy bear close to her and kept her head down. Even now to talk

with Henry was hard. She had dumped him because she felt that he wasn't devoting enough of his time towards her. Within

their first three months of going out they had only been on one formal date. He was extremely heartbroken for the whole years

following, and he wasn't able to fully recover until recently, when he obtained his third degree black belt. He even dropped out

of the band for a while but he was back on it shortly with rage fueling his desire, but that was as far as Henry was concerned,

a long, long time ago. "Sorry to call you so late into the night" Rika continued. "No it's fine" Henry replied, "I just want to know

what's going on, you barely ever call.""It's about Ryo." Henry didn't respond, he still never really stopped hating Ryo. "Go on"

he continued." "He's been smoking and drinking again." "Again?" Henry asked, "but I would've thought that after your

grandmother…" "Yeah I know" Rika said "I thought so too, but he's so thick-headed." Henry paused for a moment. "Talking to

your girlfriend?" Terriermon asked waking up. "Shut up" Henry said. "What!?" Rika replied. "Oh no I was talking to Terriermon"

Henry replied. Henry took a deep breath and sighed. "Rika if he's so stupid why do you stay with him?" Henry asked. Rika was

silent for a moment, then gave her response. "Is it too much to think that I can change him?" she asked. "Tell me honestly

Henry, am I stupid for thinking that I can change him?" Henry thought about a good response. "If he really loves you" Henry

stated "he'll change for you." Rika smiled, Henry could always give her such good advice. Rika found that it was really a good

thing to talk to him. "Henry if it's not too much trouble" Rika stated "could you _BEEEEPPP, BEEEEPPP." _The line was acting funny

on Henry's side, it almost sounded like a broken digivice. "Rika" he asked, no response just the same screeching beep sound.

"Rika" he asked again this time a little louder, still no response. "RIKA!" he finally yelled into the phone, the static stopped,

there was a sound of something breaking in the background, like a vase or a plate and then "Renamon? Renamon! Ahhhhh!"

"RIKA" Henry yelled again, he looked at his phone _Connection Lost_ it read. "Let's go" he said to Terriermon and quickly started

to run to Rika's house

Takato couldn't help but stare at the monitor, telling him the current position of the train and estimated time till arrival. "15

minutes" he sighed. He turned to look at Jeri who was now leaning on his shoulder asleep. "Someday Jeri" he said "we'll be a

happy couple. If not now I know that I'll be able to support you someday." He turned back to look at his monitor. Jeri couldn't

help but open an eye to look at him since she was very much not asleep. "Takato" Jeri muttered. "No Jeri" Takato responded

wearily "just go back to sleep, I'll be joining you in a minute." "Takato" Jeri repeated looking into Takato's eyes. "Is that really

why Takato?" she asked. Takato was aroused from his sleep instantly, he tried to put on a surprised face but he knew exactly

what she was talking about and she knew that he did as well. "Takato" she repeated "yes Jeri" he replied. "Do you honestly

think that in this life time I have had a need for anyone other than you? Takato" she said moving closer "you are my life, my

hope, my pride, I trust my life in your hands fully and I want you to know that no girl in the world could ask for better support

than yourself." Takato had nothing to say, Jeri moved in closer, almost close enough to kiss. "Takato could you be…" "I am

already Jeri" he said "and I always will be." "Then…" Jeri continued "this is perfectly alright" and she leaned in to kiss him he

leaned in to kiss her. They moved slowly, gradually getting closer and closer until it was almost painstaking. Takato decided to

be brave and take the final push forward but as he did suddenly there were no lips to greet his in warm embrace. Had Jeri

pulled away from him? But why? Then he saw, Jeri had fallen back into her seat and her eyes were gray. "Jeri?" Takato asked,

no response "JERI!!" he screamed but still she lie frozen like a puppet dummy and nothing seemed to be getting to her.

"You thought you were rid of me didn't you?" A voice in Jeri's head asked. "Who are you?" Jeri yelled back. "Now my dear don't

tell me you forgot about me" the D-reaper said stepping out the confines of her mind. "NO" Jeri screamed she held her hands

to her head and squeezed tightly shutting her eyes, but even in her shut eyes it was there speaking with her voice in a

demented way, commanding her yet piercing into her soul. "I thought you were gone, why are you here!" Jeri screamed. "You

didn't really think you could get rid of me did you, mere humans, mere, flesh and blood?" "but the Juggernaut" Jeri replied. "All

your juggernaut was good for was putting me back into my primal state," the D-reaper said, "after that I started to evolve, and

even now I'm evolving waiting for you Jeri Kato." Jeri couldn't take the thought. "Six human months" the D-reaper said "and by

the time there shall be nothing in this world or yours that can stop me. All I need is you dearie" the D-Reaper said reaching out

a red tentacle to touch her face, "No" Jeri yelled "get away from me. I won't be toyed with again." The D-reaper wrapped his

tentacles around Jeri, becoming tighter, tighter until she was without breath yet still breathing, hot tentacles burning her skin.

"JERI!!" Takato was shaking her almost violently now, trying to wake her from the trance, he looked into her gray eyes trying to

understand what was going on, suddenly without warning he felt like he was being pulled forward, his mind was slowly

becoming separate from his body and before he knew it he was inside Jeri's mind. He saw, the D-reaper, squeezing her,

holding her, squeezing tightly not letting go. "What the hell…" Takato floated around just how he had done when he was in the

chaos "Jeri!" he yelled and looked at the D-reaper. The D-reaper looked back with its one big eye. "I must go now Jeri Kato"

the D-reaper said, almost as if he was afraid of Takato. "I will be back" the D-reaper said with an eerier, more metallic voice

that was not Jeri's Takato started swimming towards the D-reaper. "No you come back!!" he yelled, swimming forward,

reaching and missing. "Six human months" the D-reaper reminded and disappeared. Takato blinked and his mind was back in

his body, he was looking at Jeri still, color was returning to her eyes. "Takato" she muttered. "Thank God" Takato said and

hugged her. They stayed like that for a long time. "Takato" Jeri finally asked, Takato let her go so he could see her better.

"Takato that was you inside of there wasn't it?" she asked. "But how did you…" "I looked into your eyes" he said "and I told

some higher power wherever or whoever that may be, 'give me the strength to help the ones it love' and there I was." The

train came to a balanced stop, they were at the station. "Walk with me" Takato said "we'll talk about it."

Rika decided at that moment that her life couldn't be any more unlucky, at the moment when she was inviting Henry over for a minute

a giant head with a long neck had thrust its way through her window. The glass flew all around the room, cutting Rika across

the face, blood dripped from the wound. Rika had rolled off of her bed to avoid being bitten by the bloody saliva covered teeth

that were reaching out from the gums in all matter of twisted ways. Rika looked into the eyes of the roaring beast, she was

automatically able to assert that it was a Digimon. Reanmon appeared next to the beast. "Renamon?" Rika asked, the phone

lost connection and fell to the floor. "RAAAAAAHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRR!!" Came the horrible roar from the belly of the digimon. The

digimon looked at her laying on the floor right next to her bed and reared its head back. "Shit!" Rika exclaimed and dove out of

the way as the head lunged at her destroying her bed. "Aww come on" she exclaimed "I just brought that yesterday!" She

pulled out her digivice from under the remnants of her bed. "Get him" she commanded. Renamon jumped into the air "_Diamond _

_Storm." _Diamonds rained from the area around Renamon, piercing the head of the digimon serpent and stabbing it in the eye,

the head reared itself out of Rika's window. Rika started to run downstairs, "keep it outside!" she yelled. Renamon teleported

outside in pursuit of the digimon. Quickly she started to run through the living room trying to reach the back door, she ran

through the kitchen, through the den, oh why the hell was the house so BIG! Suddenly the digimon's head exploded through

the kitchen which she had just ran through. It's eyes were closed and it was bleeding. Rika looked at Renamon who appeared

next to the beast. "I thought I told you to keep it outside!" Rika yelled. "Easier said than done" Renamon exclaimed and

rammed into the digimon's head pushing it outside. Rika looked towards the back door, still five rooms away. Then she looked

at the hole in the kitchen. She glanced at it and then did a face palm but she decided it would be easier to just walk through

the hole. When she got outside she was amazed at what she saw, she had known the digimon was big, but not _THIS_ big. She

was almost thrown into shock by its grandeur. The digimon was serpent like, its lower body was curled up, similar to a snake's,

the head she noticed had more than one mouth and the body was covered in mucusy lining. It was a slithering, nasty green

colored beast with fins that sprouted long pointy nails. Rika pulled a card out of her pocket, _Digivolution_ it read. "I've wanted to

do this for so long" she said and slid the card. "Digi-modify" she said, the words, the power and the feeling from the old days

returning to her mind. "Digivolution activate!" Renamon was surrounded by a yellow light, power coursed through her body as

she started to transform, every muscle being transformed in her body, and her spine being altered changing her into the

digimon known as Kyubimon. The now Kyubimon lunged at the serpent style digimon and pushed deep into its long body. The

digimon's head reared back in pain. It started moving around frantically, dramatically, as if it was preparing for a demise

straight out of a video game. "I think we got him!" Rika cheered. Renamon jumped back towards Rika. The digimon's head

reeled all the way back and almost touched the ground, they were soon that at any moment he would explode into data. Rika

jumped onto Kyubimon's back. Then they both looked up, the digimon hadn't fallen to the floor and it hadn't burst into data, as

a matter of a fact now it was a hot, glowing, red. Suddenly the digimon looked at Rika and Kyubimon and with an expression of

hatred in its eyes speeded towards Rika and Kyubimon head first. It came so fast that all Kyubimon could do was jump out of

the way to avoid it. Her and Rika flew high into the air, a few feet above the trees and then landed on the floor as the head

recoiled. "I don't think it's supposed to do that" Rika said. "Damn" Kyubimon said "I don't understand did it digivolve? How is it

still alive?" "It did something" Rika said. "Rika! Rika!" a call came. Rika looked around she could see no one. "Rika" the call came

again and then Henry appeared, he'd jumped over her fence. "Oh you're ok" he said completely oblivious to the digimon

sneaking up behind him, all that could be heard was a low bellowing noise. Rika just tried to follow the digimon behind him with

her eyes, almost in shock. "You ok?" he asked. The head reared back and Rika's eyes widened, "look out!" she screamed as

the head speeded faster than ever towards Henry. Henry and Terriermon quickly looked at each other and suddenly Henry had

his hands out in front of him and was in a karate stance, he stopped the speeding monster with is bare hands, the force moved

through the whole lot of the digimon's huge body damaging the digimon more than Henry. Rika stared in amazement. "God"

Henry exclaimed "we did that one a little fast huh?" he asked to no one, Terriermon wasn't there. However he answered

himself back in Terriermon's voice. "Hendwy you could have hurt yourself it that came out wrong" he said all the while

continuing to hold the struggling monster. "You ok back there?" he asked and turned around to look at Rika his eyes were

glowing green. Rika nodded her head in amazement. Henry kicked the beast and it recoiled back and fell to the floor, Henry

took a jump backwards flying back about 8 feet towards where Rika was. A green glow engulfed Henry and suddenly there

were two being again, Henry and Terriermon. "But how?" Rika asked still not sure what had just happened. Henry pulled out

his digivice, "I'll tell you about it later" he said and took out a card. "For now we need to focus on killing this guy." He slid the

card "Digi-modify digivolution activate!" Terriermon had soon quickly become Gargomon. Rika hoped off of Kyubimon "go get

'em" they said at the same. Terriermon puched the digimon in the head and Kyubimon banged into him again, the digimon's

body twisted and wrenched in strange ways. The digimon shot a fireball out of its mouth, the accuracy was deathly poor and

evaporated into the sky. It tried to lunge only to have one of the two digimon come at it again messing up its form. Soon its

body was closed to being tied into knots. "Finish 'em off guys!" Henry yelled. Gargomon put his machine guns out in front of

him. "Gargo pellets" he yelled as bullets speeded out of the bullet holes. "Fox tail Inferno" Kyubimon yelled, the tips of her

flaming tails grew into blue flames and shot out almost as fast as Gargomon's bullets making deadly contact with the digimon.

The fire continued to burn the digimons body, combined with the onslaught of bullets causing it a great deal of pain until

eventually, it burst. The two tamers cheered, the battle had been tiring. Rika looked up however and noticed something

strange, there was no data in sight whatsoever, she saw Henry doing the same. "You noticed huh?" she asked him looking in

his direction. "Yeah" he said "not a speck of data, maybe…" he didn't continue the thought. "So why are you here?" Rika asked

inquisitively and not rudely "I was worried about you" Henry said, "the phone line went dead and my intuition told me

something had happened, thank god I was right. Rika didn't have to force a smile, she realized that Henry was still a pretty

good friend despite all they'd been through. Henry leaned against her gate. "Ugh all of that fighting made me tired" Henry said

and almost collapsed to the floor. Rika laughed, and then she remembered, no one was over tonight. She motioned towards

the hole in her kitchen. "Well then come in" she said with a smile on her face ad walked in, Henry followed suit. Renamon and

Terriermon looked at each other merrily. "It's a start" Renamon said, and both of them went inside the house.

"Thank you" Jeri said to cashier as she handed her a vanilla shake. The two proceeded to walk out the door. "Have a good

night" Takato said to the cashier waving as he walked out. The two walked down the road for a few minutes. Takato didn't

want to speak until he was truly sure that Jeri was ready to talk about it, he waited for her to finish her shake and they

eventually sat down on a bench. It was quiet for a long moment, and the two sat in silence. Takato stared out at the

mountains, he wasn't too far from his house. As he was looking at the mountains Jeri slid down the bench towards him, she

leaned on him like she had when they were on the train but Takato was too tired to blush. She looked up at him and he looked

down on her, the gaze was held for about a minute until Takato turned his head away. "Six months huh?" he asked. Jeri just

nodded. "So it'll be here by that time?" Takato asked. Jeri remained silent. She moved close to Takato and reached an arm out

around him, she was hugging him tightly now. "Before the D-reaper first came to the real world" she said "I used to have those

dreams all the time. I would wake up sweating, out of air, always feeling like I was at the mercy of the d-reaper, but I kept it to

myself even though I knew mentally it was tearing me apart. Eventually it took such a huge mental and physical toll on me that

the D-reaper no longer considered me adequate to be in this world. That's when I was replaced with that D-reaper agent." She

paused her eyes shook as if she needed to cry. "When Henry and Teriermon used the Juggernaut to 'destroy' the d-reaper

everything went back to normal, it was like coming out of a fog, and for 3 years I've been able to enjoy my life, with you and all

my friends, but tonight he came back, I almost entered that fog again Takato, but then you came, and you drove it away." She

hugged him tighter "and I'm so thankful to you for that." Takato hugged her back "anytime Jeri" he said "come on, let's get

home, we've got school tomorrow." Jeri nodded. She got up to walk but then stumbled, almost falling over, Takato caught her.

"You ok?" he asked. "I guess that encounter with the d-reaper took more out of me than I expected" Jeri replied. Takato

crouched down "hop on" he said holding his hands out behind him so that Jeri could hop onto his back. Jeri jumped on "thanks

Takato" she said "for everything." "Don't mention it" Takato said and together they walked towards their neighborhood, past

the schools, past the parks and didn't stop until both of them were safe at home.

"A green card?" Rika asked inquisitively flipping the card between her fingers, "has anyone else seen it?" Henry took the card

back for a moment, "I just finished testing it today" he said. "It's been purely experimental until just this afternoon, and tonight

I was able to use it in combat. "Wait so you made this?" Rika asked confused and somewhat amazed. "Would you believe it?"

Henry asked "I've been working on it for the past six months, I stole some of my dad's programming software and I got this."

He continued to flip the card around in admiration. "Wait so how exactly did you do it, and what does it do?" Rika asked now

very interested. "Well" Henry answered, "first I extracted the Bio-merge code from the digivices and broke it down into its

simplest principles. I found, like I had hoped, that the Bio-merge code works in many principle ways. The first way was that the

human body was converted to data in order to bind the 'minds' of the Digimon and Human, this creates the mixed voice effect,

the second part is physical fusion, without this, our bodies would dissipate, so that was essential to devising my code." Rika

listened intently. "One part of the code digivolved the human and digimon straight to Mega level, I cut that and replaced it with

a code, which took months to write, which allowed the fusion on any level. And then there was one more part of the code, the

part that regulated the balance of power. In order to balance the power exchange, the code deemed that the digimon and

human each give an equal amount of power, I however got rid of one part. Of course that part was that the humans gave their

digimon and power at all. Essentially it becomes the opposite of bio-merging, with the humans being the host of the body and

the digimon and human helping to mentally to control the body. Of course the amount of power a human can have depends on

what level the digimon and human fuse at. As an added bonus, the human will take on any attributes and attacks the digimon

possesses. Oh and you know that annoying slide and disappear problem we tend to have with the cards?" Henry asked Rika.

She nodded astonished that he had achieved so much in so little time. "Well its gone." He said. Rika was astounded but she

refused to show it. "So now you're a karate genius and a computer geek?" she joked. "HA HA!" Henry made a fake laugh. "Can

I slide it?" Rika finally asked taking the card from him to look at it some more. "Go ahead" Henry said "but trust me don't use it

in a fight until you practice with it, the results otherwise could be…well not what you're looking for." Rika swiped the card. "Not

what I'm looking for huh?" she asked, "you make it sound dangerous." Henry took the card back and shrugged. "Don't practice

with it first and it might be." Rika looked at Henry, why had he come over to see her, was he really, still, after all that time; her

closest friend? "Thanks Henry" she said, she smiled at him, "feel free to come over anytime." Henry smiled and stared intently

at the girl he was once with, the girl he once loved. She still brought him joy. Suddenly Henry remembered the real reason he

had came over, the fear inside of him that perhaps…Ryo. Had he hurt her, where was he, and what about Cyberdramon? He

wouldn't have hit her would he? Questions raced through Henry's mind he knew he had to ask, least his mind would not rest.

"What happened with Ryo?" Henry asked. Rika's happiness melted. "Henry" she started, but refused to continue the sentence.

"Listen Rika" Henry tried again "I know it's hard for you but damn it I care about you too you know.""Henry there's nothing you

can do about it damn it!" she screamed back. She started to walk towards her room. "Rika just tell me!" Henry pleaded,

following her up the stairs that lead to her room. "Please just answer me" he cried. Rika stopped suddenly when she was on

the second to last step, Henry looked up at her. "What good will it do?" Rika asked "what good will it do damn it?!" She turned

to look at him. "Is me telling you what he's doing going to stop him from drinking or smoking? For all I know he could be doing

drugs Henry! And how does that help me if you 'know' something about it?" Henry tightened his fist, he bowed his head down

as if to cry. "You're right Rika" he said holding back tears thinking of similar arguments they had gotten into as a couple. "It

won't help him, it won't help him at all but…" he hugged her. "it always helps to have a friend to confide in." Rika cried in

Henry's arms her emotions and all the pent up sadness and anger spilling into Henry's arm. His warm embrace comforted Rika

her knees became week and soon they were falling down slowly still in one another's embrace Rika and Henry laid down on the

steps, Rika dead weighting herself, crying as she thought of Ryo, eventually she cried herself out. They stayed in each other's

embrace for a long time, all the way up until they fell asleep. Henry awoke an hour later, he saw Rika asleep and carried her

upstairs to her bed, as he lie her down in it she awoke. "Thanks" was the only word she could muster enough strength to say.

"No problem" Henry responded, tired himself. He walked to wards her window. "If ever you need me, just give me a call." "Uh

huh" Rika muttered and shut her eyes for sleep once more Henry looked at her beautiful face once more and with that he

jumped out the window, fused with Terriermon and headed home. Renamon looked out the window at him "good job karate

boy" she smirked and closed the window, disappearing into the shadows.


End file.
